1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to motorized wheelchairs and, more particularly, to a voice controlled motorized wheelchair equipped with sensors for detection of obstacles, and with auditory and visual displays for the wheelchair user.
2. Background Description
Many people with severely limited mobility, and with auditory and/or visual deficits, are forced to use wheelchairs. For such people, motorized wheelchairs can be provided, but such wheelchairs lack sensors for detecting obstacles, voice-control for maneuvering operations, and displays to direct such operations. Also, they lack the benefit of sophisticated computer processing for enhancing such operations.